


Fear

by RyuichiSakuma



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pillow Talk, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on what we are afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007, forgive the writing style. I hope I've improved since then. (^_^);

“Awake?” the brunet asked, stretching in the moonlight as he rolled onto his back.

“No.” was the answer as the other shifted onto his side, and put his hand under his cheek to stare at his lover.

“I was just wondering why is it that people expect us to be enemies. We’re both something to fear. I know we’re opposites…well kinda. I mean, your kind is thought to of as silent, cold, beautiful, sexy, neck-biting, blood drinking killers. Mine is thought of as noisy, hot-blooded, dangerous, meat eating, flesh-rendering, passionate killers. So why is it that humans think that we’re opposites of sorts? Either way, we’re killers.”

The blond smiled slightly as he replied. “I can’t answer that, I’m afraid. I suspect it has something to do with fear of the supernatural and the unknowable, since to truly understand you’d have to become one. People fear the unknown. Or maybe its the fact that vampires are thought of as cold, undead beings that only fear sunlight and crosses, while werewolves are thought of as hot-blooded animals that only fear the moon and silver,” 

“You’re silver, Tohma. And I don’t fear you. I only fear losing your love,” the brunet said, stroking the platinum locks of his lover.

“I don’t foresee that ever happening, Ryuichi-san. You’re my sunlight and I don’t fear you per se, I only fear losing you, with your jaws that bite and claws that snatch,” was the Lewis Carroll-ian answer as Tohma curled close to his lover.

“I guess we all fear something,” Ryuichi replied, thoughtful as he snaked out an arm and pulled Tohma closer.


End file.
